my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kong Gang Roung
Introduction Kong Gang Roung, or Dragonborn is the twin brother of Katsumi Narumi Roung, or better known as Dragon Knight, and one of the many Villain in Musutafu, . Kong follows the overall philosophy of Xifas . He does not think that quirk powers should be limited and that everyone has the right to use their powers freely, as long as they are not hurting others of course. Kong disagrees with the system and he actively fights against it. At the same time however disagreement with the system was not the only reason Kong became a villain. Kong became a villain because he likes to fight. He wants to fight the heroes and test the limits of his quirk. He wants to fight other villains as well. In Kong's mind he was born a Dragon and he desires to die a Dragon's Death. Appearance Kong Gang Roung is a mutant. As a result of this his body has been drastically changed. Kong's entire body is covered in hard scales that are tougher than steel. His muscles bulge up from under his rocky hide giving him a powerful look. His head is similar to that of a dragons and his exterior teeth give him off a terrifying look. Over his stony body Kong wears a pair of black jeans, a whit T shirt, and a a lab coat. Personality Kong Gang Roung is slow to anger, but burns hot for a long time. He has a strong sense of personal justice and will defend his ideals when they are challenged. Kong has a fearsome hatred for the current Quirk system. He despises the idea that one can not use their quirk freely. It is double for himself since he is a born mutant, but he is not allowed to use any of his magnificent mutant powers. Adding to the fire Kong is a blood knight. He loves battle and he loves to challenge himself. He wants to push his own limits and see how strong he can become. Kong also has a complex that he shares with his twin sister. They both see themselves as Dragons more than people. Kong wants to die a Dragon's death, a death in battle. He does not desire to die in a bed surrounded by loving family. His death will come at the hands of his enemies and they will sing songs of his killers glory and his terrifying power. Kong also loves children, meat, and classical music. He hates snobby rich people. He hates girly girls. He loves red heads and has a strong desire to find The One. Kong is a romantic. History Kong and his twin sister Katsumi are the abandoned creations of Moma Moe. The super villain desired a child who could turn into a dragon and breath lighting. She ended up getting her golden child, but a few of the litter ended up useless in her eyes. Katsumi who was more human with dragon wings, and Kong who was a outright mutant, were considered failures and left out in the woods to die. Death was almost their fate, but fortunately for them they were saved by another villain who use to work for her named The King of Cats. King of Cats took the two babies into his evil lair and raised them as his own. He even quit his villainy and opened up a nice family dinner. He raised the two of them to be morally strong individuals, but he never trained them to limit their use of their quirks.He, like Xifas believed that quirk use was a right, not a privilege. That belief he passed onto his children As Kong and Katsumi grew up they learned to control their powers better and trained against each other in the mountains away from the city. Their always watchful father oversaw their training and made sure they never seriously hut each other. As the pair grew older they were forced to leave their mountain home and travel to the city. There were no schools in their area and as a result King of Cats sent them to boarding schools in Tokyo. The pair struggled in the new environment. Their country accent and mutated looks made them stand out among their peers. Kong received the worst of it. His full blown mutation made him fighting to all the girls and a challenge to the boys. His desire to fight also played a role in him getting into fights with the local thugs. As a result his grades suffered and his focus wavered. When it came time for them to pick. Katsumi chose to go to a hero school. She wanted to be a hero! Kong chose to go to a normal school that was located in Musutafu. Kong wanted to put some distance between him and his sister. He did not want his dirty name to drag her down. It sadden her to loss her brother, but Kong figured she would get over it. Once Kong reached Musutafu things got worse. He ended up meeting Ryu Sato in one of his classes and the two hit it off. Ryu convinced him to join up with this new group he was creating called Xifas . The name was stupid, but the group focused on what Kong believed so he joined up. Since then he has been committing petty crimes and getting into street fights. Abilities Kong Gang Roung was born with the quirk Dragon Force. Beyond his quirk however Kong has some basic training in knife fighting and experience in both Judo and Karate. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Villain Category:Villains Category:Quirk Users Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Xifas